a. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to catheters for the ablation of human tissue. One use of such catheters is for ablation of cardiac tissue. More specifically, the invention relates to an ablation catheter including a body having an electrode at a distal end for ablating tissue, as well as a thermally conductive heat sink that conducts heat away from the electrode and surrounding blood to reduce or prevent coagulation of the blood and/or tissue charring.
b. Background Art
Catheters have been in use for medical procedures for many years. Catheters can be used for medical procedures to examine, diagnose, and treat while positioned at a specific location within the body that is otherwise inaccessible without more invasive procedures. During these procedures a catheter is inserted into a vessel near the surface of the body and is guided to a specific location within the body for examination, diagnosis, and treatment. For example, catheters can be used to convey an electrical stimulus to a selected location within the human body, e.g., for tissue ablation. In addition, catheters with sensing electrodes can be used to monitor various forms of electrical activity in the human body, e.g., for electrical mapping.
Catheters are used increasingly for medical procedures involving the human heart. Typically, the catheter is inserted in an artery or vein in the leg, neck, or arm of the patient and threaded, sometimes with the aid of a guide wire or introducer, through the vessels until a distal tip of the catheter reaches the desired location for the medical procedure in the heart. In the normal heart, contraction and relaxation of the heart muscle (myocardium) takes place in an organized fashion as electro-chemical signals pass sequentially through the myocardium from the sinoatrial (SA) node, which comprises a bundle of unique cells disposed in the wall of the right atrium, to the atrioventricular (AV) node and then along a well-defined route into the left and right ventricles.
Sometimes abnormal rhythms occur in the heart, which are referred to generally as arrhythmia. For example, a common arrhythmia is Wolff-Parkinson-White syndrome (W-P-W). The cause of W-P-W is generally believed to be the existence of an anomalous conduction pathway or pathways that connect the atrial muscle tissue directly to the ventricular muscle tissue, thus bypassing the normal conduction system. These pathways are usually located in the fibrous tissue that connects the atrium and the ventricle.
Other abnormal arrhythmias sometimes occur in the atria, which are referred to as atrial arrhythmia. Three of the most common atrial arrhythmia are ectopic atrial tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, and atrial flutter. Atrial fibrillation can result in significant patient discomfort and even death because of a number of associated problems, including the following: an irregular heart rate, which causes patient discomfort and anxiety; loss of synchronous atrioventricular contractions, which compromises cardiac hemodynamics, resulting in varying levels of congestive heart failure; and stasis of blood flow, which increases the likelihood of thromboembolism.
Efforts to alleviate these problems in the past have included significant usage of pharmacological treatments. While pharmacological treatments are sometimes effective, in some circumstances drug therapy has had only limited effectiveness and is frequently plagued with side effects, such as dizziness, nausea, vision problems, and other difficulties.
An increasingly common medical procedure for the treatment of certain types of cardiac arrhythmia is catheter ablation. During conventional catheter ablation procedures, an energy source is placed in contact with cardiac tissue to heat the tissue and create a permanent scar or lesion that is electrically inactive or noncontractile. During one procedure, the lesions are designed to interrupt existing conduction pathways commonly associated with arrhythmias within the heart. The particular area for ablation depends on the type of underlying arrhythmia.
Ablation of a specific location within the heart requires the precise placement of the ablation catheter within the heart. Precise positioning of the ablation catheter is especially difficult because of the physiology of the heart, particularly because the heart continues to beat throughout the ablation procedures. Commonly, the choice of placement of the catheter is determined by a combination of electrophysiological guidance and fluoroscopy (placement of the catheter in relation to known features of the heart, which are marked by radiopaque diagnostic catheters that are placed in or at known anatomical structures, such as the coronary sinus, high right atrium, and the right ventricle).
The ablation catheter produces lesions and electrically isolate or render the tissue non-contractile at particular points in the cardiac tissue by physical contact of the cardiac tissue with an electrode of the ablation catheter and application of energy. The lesion partially or completely blocks the stray electrical signals to lessen or eliminate arrhythmia.
The energy necessary to ablate cardiac tissue and create a permanent lesion can be provided from a number of different sources. Originally, direct current was utilized although laser, microwave, ultrasound, and other forms of energy have also been utilized to perform ablation procedures. Because of problems associated with the use of DC current, however, radiofrequency (RF) has become the preferred source of energy for ablation procedures.
In addition to radiofrequency ablation catheters, thermal ablation catheters have been utilized. During thermal ablation procedures, a heating element, secured to the distal end of a catheter, heats thermally conductive fluid, which fluid then contacts the human tissue to raise its temperature for a sufficient period of time to ablate the tissue.
Conventional ablation procedures utilize a single distal electrode secured to the tip of an ablation catheter. Increasingly, however, cardiac ablation procedures utilize multiple electrodes affixed to the catheter body. These ablation catheters often contain a distal tip electrode and a plurality of ring electrodes. To form linear lesions within the heart using a conventional ablation tip electrode requires the utilization of procedures such as a “drag burn.” The term “linear lesion” as used herein means an elongate, continuous lesion, whether straight or curved, that blocks electrical conduction. During a “drag burn” procedure, while ablating energy is supplied to the tip electrode, the tip electrode is drawn across the tissue to be ablated, producing a line of ablation. Alternatively, a series of points of ablation are formed in a line created by moving the tip electrode incremental distances across the cardiac tissue.
The effectiveness of these procedures depends on a number of variables including the position and contact pressure of the tip electrode of the ablation catheter against the cardiac tissue, the time that the tip electrode of the ablation catheter is placed against the tissue, the amount of coagulum that is generated as a result of heat generated during the ablation procedure, and other variables associated with a beating heart, especially an erratically beating heart. Unless an uninterrupted track of cardiac tissue is ablated, unablated tissue or incompletely ablated tissue may remain electrically active, permitting the continuation of the stray circuit that causes the arrhythmia. Generally, it has been discovered that more efficient ablation may be achieved if a linear lesion of cardiac tissue is formed during a single ablation procedure.
During conventional ablation procedures, the ablating energy is delivered directly to the cardiac tissue by an electrode on the catheter placed against the surface of the tissue to raise the temperature of the tissue to be ablated. This rise in tissue temperature also causes a rise in the temperature of blood surrounding the electrode, which often results in the formation of coagulum on the electrode, which reduces the efficiency of the ablation electrode. Accordingly, it is desirable to maintain the temperature of the electrode at a temperature that does not result in the coagulation of surrounding blood. However, it will be appreciated that this desire is balanced with the need to provide enough energy to create a lesion (e.g., ablate tissue) of a desired depth.
The temperature of an electrode may vary over its length and is dependent upon the duration that energy is applied to the electrode. For instance, the distal tip of the electrode, which may be contact with patient tissue, typically does not cause significant coagulation problems for short duration (e.g., single location) ablation procedures. That is, for short procedures conductive transfer of energy from the tip of the electrode may keep the electrode tip below coagulation temperatures. In contrast, proximal portions of the electrode, which are typically in contact with patient fluid (e.g., blood), depend upon convection to remove heat generated within the electrode and are apt to see significant temperature increases even during short ablation procedures. That is, the convective heat transfer with the surrounding blood alone may not be efficient enough to maintain the proximal portions of the electrode at a temperature that is below the coagulation temperature of blood. Further, for longer duration procedures or multiple single location procedures, heat may build-up throughout the electrode, which may result in coagulation for the entire electrode as well as the possibility of tissue charring.
One approach to lower catheter temperature and thereby reduce blood coagulation is to use ablation electrodes having an increased size. Such large electrodes (e.g., 8 mm or 10 mm electrodes) provide an increase surface area for convective heat transfer, which works to reduce electrode temperature. However, such large electrodes also reduce delivered energy density and therefore require increased ablation energy to create a desired lesion as energy is dissipated through the increased surface area to surrounding fluid.
To achieve efficient and effective ablation, coagulation of blood that is commonly associated with conventional ablation catheters should be avoided. This coagulation problem can be especially significant when linear ablation lesions or tracks are produced because such linear ablation procedures conventionally take more time than ablation procedures ablating only a single location and can result in heat build up within the electrode.